Finding Robert Pattinson
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Story I wrote on request by a friend over facebook. ONE SHOT. A fan finds more than she expected when she follows a distressed Rob into the forest outside Forks High School. Lemon.


**A/N: This is a Rob-fic I wrote at the request of one of my friends last year. K, you know who you are. =]**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. Summit Entertainment owns the copyright to the movie. I'm not trying to alienate any body nor make assumptions on the character or behavior of any one.**

**Besides, those of you who know anything about me know that Jackson Rathbone controls my fantasies, not Rob. =]**

**WARNINGS: LEMON**

* * *

_**Finding Robert Pattinson  
**_

_**~*~**_

Sitting in the car I couldn't contain my excitement. Tomorrow's the day I get to see him, to shake his hand and get his autograph; Robert Pattinson, the actor who played my favorite fictional character, Edward Cullen, in the movie Twilight. He was the reason I'd been travelling all day. I left my home in Manchester, New Hampshire before the sun had even risen and had been travelling all day. 8 and a half hours of blundering around from airport to airport, in the air, changing planes, back in the air.

Finally I'd arrived in Seattle and hired a car; now I was halfway through the 3 and a half hour trip to Forks, WA.

Tonight I would sleep in line with the thousand of screaming girls just to ensure that I'd actually be one of the few to meet him face to face. I was almost buzzing with excitement. I was never one of those girls to obsess about anyone, I could never join the girls screaming at him and the thought of stalking him made my blood curdle. How could anyone do that to another person?

My thoughts were interrupted by my GPS bleeping at me to let me know the turnoff to Forks High School was coming up. Biting down a sudden wave of nervous nausea I slowed down and turned left, in front of me was the school parking lot… it was full of cars or every shape and size. Pulling in next to a police car I switched the ignition off and looked out at a scene of chaos.

Girls were sitting in huddled groups talking in whispers and several were supporting sobbing friends. Police were everywhere and I could have sworn I saw Ashley Greene getting into that trailer. Wondering what was going on I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me as a sudden cough to my left made me jump.

Spinning around I came face to face with Kellan Lutz. Heat flooded my face as I realised I'd automatically settled into a defensive crouch as I turned. Straightening up I extended my hand to him politely.

"Uh… Hi, I'm April." I said, trying to ignore the amused look on his face.

"Kellan." He replied with a short laugh as he shook my hand. "You wouldn't have happened to see anybody walking along the road on your way here would you? Rob in particular?"

"No…?" I said slowly, wondering if he was being serious.

"I'm sure he'll turn up by tomorrow anyway. The police are just here to make sure the fans don't get out of hand." Kellan said, easily heading off the questions he must have seen on my face.

"KC!" A musical voice rang out from door of the closest trailer.

"Coming Ashley!" He yelled back, turning back to me he smiled kindly. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's just hiding somewhere; it was just a shock for him seeing all these girls preparing to camp here for the night. Later… April was it?"

I nodded mutely.

"See you then…" He said as he started to walk towards the trailer.

"Bye." I called watching him wave without looking around.

Wondering what I was going to do now I looked around and saw a lot of girls staring at me, some curiously, some enviously. Deciding I didn't want to answer their questions I looked at my watch. There was maybe an hour or two of sunlight left. Making a sudden impulse decision I locked the car up and started walking towards the forest, figuring I'd explore it a little.

I'd wandered through the forest aimlessly for about an hour and was considering turning back when I heard something in the shrubbery to my right. Something large. Quickly weighing my options, which were run, play dead or fight, I backed against a tree, picking up the thickest stick I could find. The noise was closer to me now… Cursing my luck I waited to see what it was that was going to find me alone and unprotected in a forest I'd only ever seen in a movie.

The bushes parted revealing the most welcome sight I'd seen all day. So grateful it wasn't a bear or an angry buck coming to gore me it took me a second or two to actually recognise the person who was staring at me in shock. It was HIM. Robert Pattinson, and he was looking at me like I'd tried to kill him.

Oh… right.

Dropping the stick I raised my hands to show that I didn't mean to scare him the way I apparently had.

"Hi… Everyone is looking for you." I said, watching as he relaxed a little when the stick hit the ground and rolled away from me. This made me sad; surely he didn't really think I was going to hurt him. Why would ANYONE hurt him?

"Yeah, I assumed they would be." He replied, looking embarrassed. "I came in here to think and I kinda got lost." He said the last three words very quickly.

"Oh… Well I was just considering heading back myself, I'll show you the way back." I offered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Or would you like to wander around some more?" I asked when he hesitated.

"No no, I'm quite ready to come back now." He answered quickly, still looking nervous.

We walked back to the school together, chatting about the cast and how weird it was for him being confronted with so many girls preparing to camp in the car park just so they could see him.

We reached the edge of the forest and he suddenly looked shy and embarrassed again.

"You won't tell anyone I got lost, will you?" He asked me suddenly.

"I won't." I promised, laughing.

I was still laughing when I reached my car and figured I'd drive into the town for something to eat. Getting in my car I waved at Rob when he looked around to see, no doubt, if I was rushing off to tell people about his adventure.

After an uneventful trip to the diner in the town, a rather bland and over priced meal, and yet another uneventful trip back to the school I was starting to feel all the miles I'd travelled today.

Pulling back into the car park I was surprised to see that no one had taken the spot I'd parked in previously.

Dragging my blanket out of my bag in the trunk of the car I decided I was going to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day. I had no idea just how big it would be.

I woke up to my phone buzzing its alarm. Groaning I rolled over and dug it out of my purse to switch it off. 7am, great. My head felt as though it were stuffed with sand. Remembering where I was and what day it was I quickly sat up, brushing my hair out of my face.

The sun was peeking in through the slow moving tendrils of fog. Quickly rummaging through my travel bag I pulled out my toothbrush, a change of clothes and my hairbrush and headed into the school, following the marked signs to the bathroom.

As I walked I saw people moving in every direction, but no one I recognised.

After I changed into a thigh high black pleated skirt and the tight pink top I'd bought specifically for today I spent my usual 3 full minutes brushing my teeth then started the near impossible task of brushing my wavy brown hair into some semblance of order. Giving up I pulled it into a ponytail and extracted part of my bangs to frame my face. Slipping my feet into the strappy sandals I'd borrowed to match the skirt I wondered if anywhere nearby would be selling coffee.

Heading back to the car I'd rented at the airport I could see a lot had been done to set up for today. Long tables had been set up for the "guests of honor" could sit while they answered questions and signed autographs. A sign was now up saying that the school cafeteria was selling refreshments and more people had arrived.

Depositing my clothes, toothbrush and hairbrush back in the car I decided to head to the cafeteria for coffee before things started getting even busier.

Before I'd even made it across the car park I heard someone call my name.

Turning around I saw Kellan and Ashley hurrying towards me.

"Uh hi… Kellan, Ashley…" I stuttered, wondering why they'd called out to me.

"We heard that you found Rob yesterday…" Kellan started.

"Tell me everything." Ashley interrupted him.

"Uh, I was just going to get a coffee…" I said, thinking of the promise I'd made to Rob the day before.

"Oh. You don't really want one from the cafeteria. Come with us." Ashley said self importantly and turned to walk past the row of trailers.

"Don't mind her." Kellan said apologetically. "She's not much of a morning person."

I giggled, still wracking my mind for a way out of this without breaking my promise.

We soon reached a group of harried looking people rushing this way and that with various items of food or drink.

Ashley turned to me triumphantly with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

"Now, where did he go? Tell me everything." She insisted, handing me the coffee.

Taking a sip of the coffee she just handed me I considered my response.

"I don't really know why he was out there… but I met up with him when I went to look around in the forest… you know, because it was in the movie." I answered carefully.

"Huh! I bet he got lost." Ashley smirked.

"I really don't know… I met up with him right as I was leaving the forest… we just kinda got back here together." I evaded.

Kellan chuckled; _he really did have a nice laugh_… I thought, letting my mind wander.

"Oh crap KC!" Ashley suddenly exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me what time it was? It's nearly 8.30. I need to get ready. Where's my stylist?"

I stared as she hurried off muttering about needing to get her hair done and where the hell that stylist could be.

"How much caffeine has she had today?" I mused aloud.

"Just one coffee." Kellan answered with another deep chuckle. "And she is right, I'll take you back to where you should be ok without an escort and go get ready myself."

After depositing me back at my car Kellan disappeared back among the trailers. I caught a glimpse of Jackson Rathbone and Kristen Stewart before I turned around to get in line for the Q&A session.

As I did so I could hear raised voices from among the trailers, curious I turned to look as Nikki Reed stormed off into a trailer and Robert Pattinson stalked out towards the cafeteria, to a sudden roar of screaming girls.

He stopped in his tracks, his face devoid of color as about 50 girls ran towards him all screaming how much they love him and how sexy he was, he took one step backwards, then turned and fled into the forest, just as police appeared, seemingly from nowhere to settle the tween girls.

I hesitated in line for a second then turned and entered the forest after him at a run. I could hear him blundering through the forest ahead of me. I slowly followed after him, so he wouldn't freak out and run again.

"Rob?" I called after a while.

No response, just the continued crashing through the underbrush. I picked up my pace a little when suddenly the crashing around stopped.

"Rob?" I called a little louder.

"Go away." Was the strangled reply from ahead of me.

Continuing forward I came out into a small clearing, the fog had dissipated completely and, looking at my watch, it seemed we'd been in the forest for over an hour.

Rob was sitting on a fallen tree with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked coming to sit down next to him.

He jumped at how close I was when I'd spoken. Looking up at me through his beautiful yet dirty, tear streaked face he looked close to running again.

"It's just me, April?" I said trying to stop him from running off and getting himself lost again.

"Oh… yeah. I remember." He said thickly, looking down and putting his head in his hands again. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to be sure you were ok… and to make sure you didn't get lost again." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

The hunted look in his eyes had shaken me, but the bone deep sadness on his face had shaken me more.

"I'm fine." Was the muffled response, as he said it though, his voice cracked and his shoulders began to shake.

Moving closer to him I cautiously put an arm around his shoulders and made soothing noises. I'd never been good at consoling people, but he just looked so vulnerable and I remembered the look on his face. That look truly broke my heart.

He stiffened at first and made to pull away from me then stopped, sobbed once, a horrible, heartbreaking sound full of every sorrow in the world and broke. He pulled away then, tears streaming down his face.

Scrubbing his cheeks with his hand he tried vainly to control himself.

"You're not fine. Why don't you tell me what's wrong… I've already shown that I can keep secrets." I asked him gently.

"I shouldn't… I…" His voice cracked again. "I'm meant to be so perfect. I'm meant to be so happy. Act like all my dreams have come true… But this, this isn't what I dreamed… I'm so sick of girls telling me they love me when they don't even know me. I'm so sick of everyone expecting me to just take it all in stride."

He looked at me again now, the hunted look was gone now, but his eyes conveyed bone deep exhaustion instead.

"Everyone acts like it's so easy to just smile and nod when a girl tells me they left their boyfriend for me, like it's so easy to ignore the gifts they give me… to just take it as my due. I'm a normal guy. Why is it so hard for people to understand this?"

He was angry now, venting his frustrations for the first time in what might have been months. "People just expect me to be so perfect. I'm terrified that one day someone's going to snap and attack me, and they all laugh it off. I don't think I can live up to the expectations everyone has of me… I'm just a man."

"I know that, Rob…" I said quietly and he jumped as though he'd forgotten I was there. "I know you're just a man, I don't expect anything from you. I traveled across the country to meet you. Just to meet you, in person… Nothing more than that."

He was looking at me now, staring into my eyes. I blushed.

"You traveled across the country just to meet me?" He asked, incredulous.

I nodded, still blushing.

A single tear ran down his cheek now. I raised my hand before I knew what I was doing and wiped it away. He leaned into my touch causing my hand to cup his cheek, he was still staring into my eyes.

Before I could pull away he'd leaned forward and kissed me, hard, on the lips. I froze. He pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, taking in the look on my face. "I shouldn't have, it's just you're the first person I've felt truly comfortable around in months… and you're so beautiful…"

I was blushing scarlet. He looked so abashed by my apparent rejection of him that I touched his cheek again, softly. "You did nothing wrong… I just didn't expect it, that's all…"

Slowly, he removed my hand and leaned in to kiss me again, softly this time. He put his arms around me, one hand caressing the small of my back the other holding my shoulders tightly.

My world exploded.

His lips were so soft, like velvet and it felt so right being in his arms like this. My arms wrapped around him on their own accord, trying to pull him closer to me.

His lips pressed against mine harder, his arms flexed as he spun around and lifted me off the log to lie me down on the grass in the clearing.

Still holding me tightly he opened his mouth to explore mine with his tongue. I ran my hand through his hair my other hand exploring the perfect lines of his arms, his shoulders, his back.

He was running his hands over my body now, never breaking the kiss that seemed to have set my body alight with a fire that made his every touch ecstasy. I burned with the desire to have him closer to me, and started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

He realised what I wanted and suddenly tore his shirt off, popping at least three buttons completely off in his haste. He sat up then, pulling me with him so he could put the ruined shirt underneath me then he carefully pulled my shirt over my head…

His chest was perfect, he wasn't one of those guys who has a perfect, even tan, or a sculpted six pack, but he was perfect. My breath caught in my throat as he ran his eyes over my body hungrily, desire burning in his face.

He pushed me down again, gently and began to kiss my neck. Softly, just brushing his lips across my skin. One hand he tangled in my hair and the other he ran slowly up my bare leg.

I was running my hands across the perfect lines of the muscles in his arms, across his back… He reached behind me and undid my bra, I moved my arms enough for him to pull it off completely and a sudden noise of longing escaped my lips as he flicked my nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Encouraged he resumed his exploration with one hand on my leg and the other holding himself above me enough so that he could take in every curve of my body as his eyes greedily roved over me.

Suddenly I pushed him off me, pushing him onto the ground beneath me. Slowly I started kissing his chest, his stomach, every bit of bare skin I could find.

Slowly I began to unbutton his pants, he lifted his hips to help me pull them off him, I kissed his hips and ran my hand gently up his leg to hold him, hard and beautiful in my hand.

I moved my mouth across and slowly flicked my tongue up and down his considerable length. A small moan escaped his lips as I traced my tongue up his shaft and slipped him into my mouth. I took as much of him as I could into my mouth but still had room to put my hand between my mouth and his body.

Slowly I began to gently suck him, moving my mouth and hand simultaneously, my tongue tracing circles over the head. He wrapped his hand in my hair and moaned. I could feel his body shudder underneath him as I moved faster and fasted focusing on nothing more than his moans and the slight way he shifted his hips.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, pulling me up. He lay me down where he had been lying, his face was flushed and his breath seemed to be very uneven. Moving down to my hips he removed my panties and pushed my skirt up over my hips, he kissed the inside of each of my thighs and lowered his head to gently run his tongue over me. I moaned as his tongue touched me, and he pressed his lips against me running his tongue over me and inside me.

He quickly found a rhythm that left me writhing and gasping for breath.

"Mercy" I cried. "I can't take it anymore. I want you."

He chuckled, a deep masculine sound, and brought his face up to mine, wiping his lips as he did so.

A second late his lips found mine and he thrust inside me. I moaned, lifting my hips to meet him. I didn't think I could handle the sudden electricity that seemed to be running between us for long, I was wrong.

After a time that felt like hours, yet didn't seem anywhere near long enough, I could feel the electricity between us building.

I could feel him moving faster and faster, I could feel my own body twitching and rocking in response. He moaned my name in a way that would echo in my fantasies forever when he came, his arms tightening around me, a second later I did too. My body rocking with wave after wave of pure ecstasy. I moaned his name again and again as each wave took me.

And suddenly it was over. We were laying together, him still on top of me, our breathing ragged and our hearts beating wildly.

"That was fantastic" He whispered.

I still couldn't find my voice so I just nodded, trying to catch my breath.

We lay that way for quite a while, just touching each other as though making sure it had really happened before Rob's phone suddenly started ringing, bringing us rudely back to earth.

"Shit!" He said, reaching for his pants to dig through his pocket for the phone.

"Hello?" He said answering the call. "Yeah, I'm fine. I know... I missed the signing... I'm sorry. Yeah... ok... no, I'll come back now. Ok. No it won't happen again... I'm sorry."

Disconnecting the call he noticed the time. "Wow... April, its 4pm. we really should start heading back before it gets dark."

I sighed and smothered the memory of the last time he said my name, the way his beautiful voice had moaned it.

Mentally shaking myself I started pulling my clothes back on, watching regretfully as he did the same.

Helping me up he smiled his beautiful smile at me and kissed me lightly.

"I really did enjoy that... but you must know it's not something I do all the time... I don't want you to think you were just another notch in my bedpost." He said haltingly.

"I enjoyed it too... and I didn't think I was..." I replied lightly, only half lying.

"You don't believe me..." He sighed.

We companionably walked back towards the school together, talking about how, the next time he was in the country he would pay to fly me to him.

Getting back to the school he was literally dragged away by Ashley demanding to know where he'd been and Nikki was looking very sorry for herself, probably remembering the argument they'd had this morning.

He looked back at me apologetically as he was dragged into a trailer nearby.

Getting into my car I realised I hadn't gotten an autograph, but it didn't matter.

Smiling to myself I reached into my purse to get the car keys out and start the long trip home, my hand brushed a piece of paper. Pulling it out I read it twice and it felt as though my chest had been filled with a balloon.

"You're the only person I've been comfortable with in a long time. Don't hesitate to call me, anytime. If you ever need me I'm only a phone call away, I'll be on a plane to you as soon as humanly possible."

It was signed "Rob" and his phone number was written on the bottom of the page.

Pulling out of the parking lot I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

* * *

**Yeah... I don't write lemons. So enjoy it.**

**Like I said, this was written for a friend and I figured I'd put it up here for people to see. =]**

**_Reviews are better than rabid fangirls._**


End file.
